The Great Must- Ache
by destinedfilmmaker
Summary: What if the inmates plan for Dayanara Diaz, was the greatest mistake? [author not: it is a P*ornstache/Daya fanfic. If you absolutely hate him, then this is not for you. I just love a challenge.]


**Orange Is the New Black**

 **Jenji Kohen**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

 **Author note:**

So, I know having this as a pairing is frown upon but I wanted a challenge. I always thought that Bennett ended up becoming a real jerk, I think that George could have potentially been a better person. Who knows…However, if you just absolute hate P*rnstache them do not continue.

 **The Great Mus-Tache**

 ** _Heatmizzer_**

 **Summary:**

What if the inmates plan for Dayanara Diaz, was the greatest mistake?

 **Chapter One**

Dayanara came over to the viewing room, remaining on the line. George looked over at her and took the toothpick from the side of his mouth and flicked it into the trash can.

"Inmate Diaz, what are you doing here?" he suggested firmly.

"I dunno…I just thought that maybe, you could use the company or somethin'" she rubbed the strains her blond hair that fell over her shoulder. Gloria and the others looked at each other and glance over at Daya standing there. "I'm sor- "

"Wait…" he interrupted. Suddenly CO Jensen came in bypassing Daya.

"Mendez." He said not paying attention, he suddenly put his stuff away and started to set up for night guard detail.

"Mendez, I'm going to escort Inmate Diaz, to the little ladies' room." George said.

"Ok." Jensen said nonchalant. George then escorted Daya out the door.

"Inmate, would you like to grab your tissue?" he suggested. Daya made her way over and grabbed her roll of tissue as Maritza and Gloria watched intently. "LET'S GO, INMATE DIAZ, YOU HAVE A SHORT TIME UNTIL LIGHTS OUT!" he called out. Daya followed him immediately.

As they arrived around the corner, George grabbed Daya and hustled her into the caution area of the dark library. Once inside, George led her further in, where things were blocked off. He nodded for her to take a seat, she did placing the roll of tissue on the table nearby. He then grabbed another seat and placed it beside her.

"Diaz…I'm sorry." He blurted out. As Daya's eyes widened with confusion.

"For what?" she tossed out there with attitude.

"When, we made- "

"Had sex." Daya replied with no emotion.

"Yes." He said clearing his throat. "Diaz, I am not a good person. I've certainly done things that I'm not too proud of. It just…as, we as CO must stay on top of things. Maintain order to- "

"Pee in gravy." Daya quickly spouted. She then stopped realizing what she said was wrong.

"Like I said, things I'm not so proud of. However," he said stroking his mustache. "My parents raised me better, they hoped I'd become a better man, a man, worthy of someone…" he stopped. He stood walking over to the books. "Dayanara." He said. Daya was confused, Pornstache had never called anyone by their first name. He'd never apologized before either. He turned and faced her, taking his badge off and placing it on the table. He then cleared his throat again, standing and looking at the books. He turned and came over in front of her.

"Hi, Miss. My name is George, George Mendez and I've been watching you from across the room all night. You look absolutely beautiful." He said gently as if he was a nervous college student. Taken back Daya didn't know what was happening but she knew her task.

"Thank you." She replied. "George." She flirtatiously replied.

"So, what's your name, if I may presume?" he asked.

"Dayanara, Dayanara Diaz but everyone calls me Daya."

"Well Daya, I don't want to sound to forward but would you allow me a dance." He said holding his hand out. Daya looked at the hand confused by his gesture, she didn't know what was happening. She thought, she had to get away but then she looked at her belly. The baby, the plan. She let out a sigh and took his hand. As he helped her up, he then started to have led her in a slow dance. As she laid against his chest, she could feel his heart beat. It was not a standard beat but stronger. Soon thoughts flooded her mind, who was this? What did he really want? Did he know about her and Bennett? About the plan?" suddenly she pulled away.

"What is this?" she demanded, George looked at her caught off guard. He rubbed his neck and let out a sigh. As if he had something he wanted to say but couldn't find the words. "Let's just have a quickie, you don't have to- "

"You did something to me…I mean, this…us, I could lose my job but none of it would matter. Dayanara, when I see you. I see this remarkable, talented and beautiful woman, a woman that has listened to my stupid stories, laughed at my jokes…for God sake, we had sex. You deserve better, you deserve a guy who's willing to court you." As Daya looked at him, she was caught off guard once again. He was serious, it was weird, it was kind of cute. Daya shook her head "NO" she thought. He was Pornstache and he was the bad guy, he was wrong, he said she was remarkable, talented and beautiful. Daya grinned at George.

"Soo remarkable?" she questioned.

"Extremely." He interjected.

"Talented?" she added with a whisper.

"And beautiful." He replied. As silence set in, George realized he had to get Daya back. He then reached for his badge, as Daya kissed his cheek.

As Daya turned facing forward again, her face full of regret and confusion. She bit her upper lip contemplating why. Her intent was clear, hate him, get him to have sex without a condom, blame him for rape, then pin baby on him, save Bennett's job. George stepped back, placing his badge on. Suddenly he caressed Daya's face, reaching her hair, he moved it behind her ear. He then guided Daya's face into a soft passionately kiss. As he finished, he dropped his hand and bent near her ear.

"Thank you, for the dance and the evening. I've got to get you home but I hope this isn't our last date." He said heading toward the exit, as Daya reluctantly grinned. She grabbed her roll of tissue and followed him towards the exit.

 **[Chapter Two: Check INMate]**


End file.
